1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an assembly for sawing logs to a predetermined length. More particularly, this invention relates to a log sawing assembly for automatically moving a log to a cutting station and a cutting station using a chain saw that pivots from one end and rotates in a full circle to cut the succeeding section of a log to a predetermined length.
2. The Prior Art
Many logging operations require that logs be cut to predetermined lengths such as 8 to 16 or so feet. This cutting step occurs either in the woods or at a collection station and follows the delimbing operation. Typically, knuckleboom loaders gather and place delimbed logs or tree boles in a suitable rack to be cut by radial or chain saws mounted to the rack. Equipment that has been designed for that purpose requires that the cutting cycle be stopped once a section of the log has been cut in order for the cutting blade to be returned to its upright or non-cutting position and a new section of log be moved to the cutting area, often using a knuckleboom loader. When using such equipment, considerable down time occurs while the cutting blade is being returned to its non-cutting position and the while the logs are being moved to the cutting area.
An example of such equipment is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,258 to Johnson where there is disclosed a log sawing apparatus in which a hydraulically actuated chain saw is moved in an upward and downward arrangement to cut logs. Once a cut has been made through a stack of logs, a knuckleboom loader grabs the remaining stack of uncut logs and manually places them in a new cutting position. Such placement, because it is not very accurate in the lengthwise position, results in cutting to lengths longer than necessary, causing waste.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,463 to Engel discloses a portable wood cutting device in which a handle is attached to the chain saw blade at the free end thereof for manual movement of the cutting blade. The cutting blade is actuated by an elastic strip member engaged with a throttle so as to activate the blade on the downward movement of the saw blade from its elevated non-cutting position to its lowered cutting position. Engel also provides a log support table on which logs to be sawed are manually moved to the cutting area on horizontally canted rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,266 to Hedberg discloses equipment for cutting logs in which the cutting bar is pivotally mounted on a holder to move out of the way once a cutting cycle has been complete and the cutting bar is returned to its precutting downward stroke as a fresh section of the log passes to the cutting area.
Therefore, a need exists for a log sawing assembly that automatically moves logs to a cutting station and cuts the logs accurately to a predetermined length with a minimum of down time.